Achievements (Payday 2)/Hotline Miami
Permanent Achievements= Ownership required thugs with the Baseball Bat. Unlocks the Dennis mask, Solid Stock for the Uzi submachine gun, Wooden Grip for the Cobra submachine gun, "Rubber" material and "Hip to Be Polygon" pattern.}} man crew are wearing one different Hotline Miami mask each on hard or above. Unlocks the Silent Death and Folded Stock for the Uzi submachine gun, Suppressor and No Stock for the Cobra submachine gun and Short Barrel for the Blaster 9mm submachine gun. }} '''Achievable without owning DLC' bags of meth on day one of the Hotline Miami job. Unlocks the Graham mask, Ghetto Blaster, Extended Mag and Just Bend It for the Blaster 9mm submachine gun, "Error" material and "Be Somebody" pattern.}} seconds on the OVERKILL difficulty or above. Unlocks the Rasmus mask, Tactical Foregrip and the Ergonomic Stock for the Uzi submachine gun, “Chromescape” material and "Palmtrees" pattern.}} |-|Removed= The following achievement was removed on October 5, 2016. |-|Teasers= The following appeared on September 22, 2014. The following appeared on September 25, 2014. They got their actual name on September 29, 2014 before being replaced on September 30, 2014, with the release of the Hotline Miami DLC. |-|Tips= seconds on the OVERKILL difficulty or above. Unlocks the Rasmus mask, Tactical Foregrip and the Ergonomic Stock for the Uzi submachine gun, “Chromescape” material and "Palmtrees" pattern.}} It is a good idea for at least one member of the crew to come with an OVE9000 saw to quickly bypass the cage door. It is also a good idea for one or more members of the crew to use a shotgun, as the many wooden doors throughout the maze that is the apartment building can be unlocked fairly quickly by a shotgun shot aimed in the general direction of the doorknob. Even better would be a shotgun loaded with HE Slugs or a grenade launcher, as they tend to blow apart wooden doors with one shot and require even less aiming. bags of meth on day one of the Hotline Miami job. Unlocks the Graham mask, Ghetto Blaster, Extended Mag and Just Bend It for the Blaster 9mm submachine gun, "Error" material and "Be Somebody" pattern.}} The crates in the basement can contain, among its other contents, meth ingredients. To maximize the amount of ingredients in the crates, there are two crates that need to be opened in a specific order: A flat, square, dark crate between an identical one and a light, rectangular crate on the side of the basement opposite of the scanner, and another flat crate in a corner near the scanner. The former crate needs to be opened before any other crate in the basement, and the latter crate needs to be opened after every other crate in the basement is opened. Doing this should yield at least sets of meth ingredients. Note that even the above alone is not enough to guarantee enough meth for the achievement, as if there is only one set of ingredients around the meth lab, the players going for this achievement will have to open the "first open" crate later to try for a 5th meth bag in the basement, which has a small chance of succeeding. |-|Trivia= * Sounds of Animals Fighting is a reference to the achievement of the same name in . * Walk Faster is a reference to the Brandon mask in Hotline Miami, which allows the wearer to walk faster. ** Strangely, the mask awarded upon completion of the achievement is the Rasmus mask. The Brandon mask is in PAYDAY 2 and is given to all players who also own Hotline Miami on Steam. * Do You Like Hurting Other People? is the first question asked by Richard to Jacket in Hotline Miami. * +1 (786) 519-3708 is the number of the phone calls Jacket receives in Hotline Miami. Calling this number in real life will play a prerecorded message recorded by the creators of Hotline Miami and functions as an easter egg. You can listen to the recording here. * Wrong Number is the subtitle for . * Overdose is one of the levels in Hotline Miami. Category:Support Pages